The Princess and Farmer Boy
by easilyobsessedctc
Summary: "Now close your pretty eyes, relax, and enjoy the story. I have a feeling you might like this one. Once upon a time…" Dan/Blair one-shot. Rated T for a bit of swearing.


**A/N:** _Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl._

Good morning! From where I am it is 4:55AM and I cannot sleep. So what better to do than finish my Dan/Blair story that I've put to a pause for days now?

NEWSFLASH: I have to admit, my interest in this couple has been dwindling very slowly. Little by little:( I need inspiration!

Enjoy!

* * *

"_Dan…"_

"_Waldorf?"_

"… _You called me Waldorf…"_

"_Sorry, what? Can you say that again? I couldn't hear you." Dan asked into the phone._

"_Where are you?"_

"_I'm at some club. Look Blair- Oh hey, what's up man?"_

"_Hello? Dan?" _

"_Hey look, I'm busy. Why did you call?"_

"… _When are you coming home?"_

"_Home? Blair, I told you already that we are through. You need to get that through your thick head. The days when every guy would fawn over you are over, okay?"_

_After a bit of silence Blair whispered, "Dan. How did everything get so screwed up?"_

"_The only thing screwed up is you Blair. I got to go, bye." _

_End._

A small brunette peeled off her sleep mask with trembling hands and threw it to the floor. Blair was panting so hard it was as if she just ran miles.

_Why am I so shaken up from that dream? That was just a dream… Right?_

She blindly reached for her cell phone and squinted at the numbers glaring back at her that read _3:46AM. _

After pressing _one_ and then_ call_, Blair pulled the covers over her head and stared into the darkness while she listened to the phone dial.

"_Hello?"_

Blair took a deep breath, held it, and then whispered, "… Dan?"

"_Blair, what's wrong? It's like four in the morning," _He asked with his voice heavy with sleep.

"…"

"_Baby?"_

Sigh. No words could describe how relieved Blair Waldorf was the second that Dan spoke that one word.

"Hey…"

"_Please tell me you're okay. Do you need me to come over?"_

"No, no! Oh Dan… I'm sorry. I just panicked a-and I didn't know what to do. I just wanted to hear your voice."

"_Take it easy, honey. Just breathe and tell me what's bothering you at such an ungodly time of day. Did you have a dream that Dorota ruined one of your dresses again?"_

Blair scoffed, "That was no dream. More like a nightmare, and don't tease me right now. Totally not in the mood. _Jackass_."

"_Ohh someone's feisty in the morning. So, tell me what's wrong."_

"Well, I had a dream that sort of freaked me out. You were in it and we were talking on the phone."

"_And?"_

Blair told her current boyfriend the dream that had bothered her in such a way that made her stomach tumble and hands sweat. She had to admit, she was scared to tell Dan her dream. For some odd reason she expected him to be angry, to shout, and to accuse. Blair was fearful that if she told Dan her dream, then it could possibly become reality one day. And she did not want that at all. Not one bit. The _Almighty Blair Waldorf _was in _love._ Yes. She was in love with the one man that, a few years ago, made her feel nauseas with just his presence.

When she finished talking the petite woman held her breath as she waited for her boyfriend's response.

Suddenly the sound of Dan's laughter filled Blair's ears and to say that she was shocked would be an understatement.

"I'm glad you find this amusing."

"_I'm sorry. I really am. I just thought it was funny that I was at a club, and without you there with me!"_

Still a bit bitter from him laughing at her, Blair quickly retorted "That's right, I forgot that you're incapable of having male friends to go to clubs with."

"_Ouch, low blow! I'm on your side. Plus, how come I sound so cold and heartless in your dream? Do you secretly think I'm evil? I totally understand if you think I am. I've been trying to get help on my macho-ness and hot temper."_

This caused Blair to full out laugh for the first time since their conversation began. "Is 'macho-ness' even a word! Oh my God, I can't even breath because I'm laughing so hard!"

"_Breathe please. I don't want you suffocating while I'm on the phone. It doesn't sound very attractive."_

"I thought you said every single thing about me is irresistible?"

"_Really? I don't recall telling you that."_

"Oh jeez. Thanks."

Dan laughed and Blair could tell that he was smiling when he said_, "I'm kidding."_

After a bit of silence of just listening to each other's breathing over the phone, the female brunette broke the silence, "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"_Shoot."_

"Well, uhh… I was just w-wondering," Blair cleared her throat, "What about me do you like so much that it keeps you wanting to be with me?"

"_Actually, I don't like anything about you. To be honest."_

"Uh, I-I don't understa-"

"_I _love _everything about you, my pretty, pretty girlfriend."_

"… Smooth move, Cabbage Patch."

Dan had to laugh. His girlfriend was just too amusing!

"_Oh, are we back to nicknames again, Waldorf?"_

"That is your decision, _Humphrey_. Stop getting off track and tell me why you love being with me!"

"_Well, I don't know if I'm too fond of your demanding attitude. Unless we're in bed cause that's a whole other story. Did you know -"_

"Humphrey!"

Said man chuckled and continued, _"Anyway! Okay, prepare yourself for this very long story_._"_ Dan loudly cleared his throat which made Blair giggle. _"I met you back in the days of high school when I was just a wee little boy. My first impression of you was, 'Damn. This chick is hot! I bet she's a bitch though.' And how right I was!" _

"Stop right there! I don't like where this story is going, so I am totally over it. Can you do me one more favor, please?"

"_I would do anything for you as long as it makes you happy."_

"Are you just on a smooth talking roll right now? Anyway, could you please tell me, uhh. You love me?"

"_I love you, with all my heart."_

"I like how you just automatically tell me you love me without questioning me why I asked. I love how obedient you are, good boy. You know I have you wrapped around my finger, Cabbage Patch."

"_Good. I love being wrapped around you, Waldorf. That actually sounds really tempting right now."_

Blair attempted to cover up her giggle with a scoff, "Don't even start."

A small silence.

"Did you know..?"

"_Hmm?"_

"Did you know that I hate you right now? I really do."

"_And why is that?"_

"It's because you're not here with me! I can't go back to sleep because I keep thinking about you and how I miss your arms holding me tight against you," Blair answered in a whiny voice causing her boyfriend to loudly chortle.

"_That might have been the nicest thing you've ever said to me! Well my lady, how about I propose a deal? I will tell you a story and in exchange you tell me you love me."_

"That's it? What's the catch?"

"_No catch. I just want to hear you say you love me."_

"I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! _I love you!_"

When Blair was done and panting, Dan said with a chuckle, _"I just wanted you to tell me you love me, you didn't have to go and declare it loudly to the whole city!"_

"Well, what if I wanted the whole city to know?"

"_I don't think the city will care who you love at… at 5am! Damn, where has the time gone? Alright you ready for your handsome, talented, and all around great guy of a boyfriend to tell you an amazing story?"_

"When did you get so narcissistic? Yes I'm ready. Just please tell me the damn story already! I'm trying to get some beauty sleep for you! You wouldn't want a wrinkly, saggy faced girlfriend, now would you?" Blair was met with silence. "I didn't think so."

"_You should know that I will always think you're beautiful."_

"Sure. The story please?"

"_Okay, okay! Jeez. Once upon a time-"_

"Are you serious?"

"_One more word from your cute little mouth and I'm going to make you suffer your Insomnia alone."_

"Aye aye, Captain."

"_That's more like it. Anyway, once-"_

"Wait!"

"_You're kidding me Blair."_

"I just wanted to tell you something in case I fell asleep while you're telling me your great story. I love you so much, Dan and thank you for dealing with me at such an ungodly time of day."

"_I take it back. I think _that _was the nicest thing you've ever said to me. Now close your pretty eyes, relax, and enjoy the story. I have a feeling you might like this one. Once upon a time…"_

Dan continued to tell his amazing story which was about how a beautiful yet selfish and conniving princess fell onto her path of fate by falling in love with a young, handsome farmer boy. And by following that particular path, both of their lives were forever changed for the better.

"… _And the couple lived happily ever after. The end." _By the end, Dan was positively sure that Blair had fallen asleep during the middle of the story.

"_Goodnight, princess." He whispered._

"Night to you too, farmer boy." Blair softly mumbled.

Dan's girlfriend never ceased to surprise him.

* * *

**A/N:** And DONE! This was a bit longer then I originally expected it to be, but the more the merrier right?

I was going to make this story the second chapter of my first Dan/Blair one-shot and just convert that into a series of one-shots. However, I decided against it because I was not sure if I would be writing any more Dan/Blair fics for a while and I didn't want to keep you readers waiting on me.

Like I said at the top, I need more inspiration for this couple! So please create some more fics or tributes/videos of this couple!

Reviews are always loved and cherished, please and thank you:)


End file.
